


Love will tear us apart

by Addicted2u



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hormones, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexual Confusion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: Teenager Jake secretly falls in love with his older brother Logan, and it appears to be his first love experience. However, he will be very much confused about the situation and how his brother will react to that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first chapter, hope you'll love it :)   
> Enjoy!

The first time I felt it, it was on a Friday night and I was 15.

 

I just finished my school day and headed out home, I was exhausted, and school was so boring, especially when you keep having really bad grades. Apart from wrestling, nothing really interested me at that time, nothing, except when I came home and found my older brother Logan waiting for me to go out, his friends were so cool and we used to have so much fun together, that day, we hung out with three of his friends, we did our usual stuffs like annoying people at the mall, pranking them, and playing videogames at the arcade, then had burger king for diner and now it was 10pm and me and Logan decided we better be heading home before my mom started panicking again, I was usually quiet afraid of the dark, but around Logan everything was fine, he was my big brother, at 17 He was so tall, strong, and handsome, I very much admired him, growing up, I wanted to be like him so bad, doing everything he did, mimicking his gestures, his way of speaking, and people often thought we were twins because we were inseparable, even though we had two rooms, we used to sleep together until I was 12, because Logan started wanting some “private space” I was really hurt by this, but we were still doing everything together, even when we had to go to our dad’s house, we spent all our time together, I just, needed to be around him, and he did too, Logan was so possessive towards me, he would never let me go out of the house alone or spend too much time on the phone with my friends, he would always draw my attention to him, and I knew it was toxic, but I thought it was normal between siblings to be that way.

So we were walking home, his large hand around my tiny shoulder, we were so close that while walking, my head was tapping his shoulder, and I took the opportunity to discreetly smell his scent, I loved his cologne, I often sneaked in his room in order to apply it, it smelled so manly, so wild, so …Logan

The road was quiet and short since we weren’t really far from home, as soon as we arrived, I greeted mom and decided to take a shower, I fought with Logan for who will take a shower first and I WON, guess I was faster than him,

After the shower, I headed to my room, checking my facebook page and chatted with some friends, after a while, I heard a knock, and a second later, Logan entered the room, with nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair still dripping wet,

-Yo what you doing bro? , He said, approaching me

My heart skipped a beat at the sight, my eyes trailed his body, his chest was so big, his biceps swollen, his 6 packs already clearly forming, his V shape, it was so unusual and unfair for a 17 years old to be so well built, I nearly drooled at that, but what was wrong with me damn it? It’s my brother,

-You okay? He said now sitting on my bed,

-Oh yeah, just chilling on facebook, I murmured,

-Wanna watch a movie? I’m bored, He said,

-Yeah sure,

-Room or leaving room? He asked, his deep green eyes fixing me,

I felt a strange heat rising in my body, I don’t know why I found the question so sexually oriented, maybe because he was so hot, what the hell am I saying? I don’t even know my sexuality yet, and I’m finding my brother hot, what’s wrong with me?! I immediately got up; just to cut off the long sexual stare,

-hum, leaving room, I said before closing my laptop,

On our way to the leaving room, we met our mom,

-Good night boys, don’t stay up too late, tomorrow you’ll have to wake up early to your dad’s house!

-Okay mom! We said in unison,

Okay so basically I was alone with my brother towards whom I was starting to have weird feelings... can be worse Jake, can be worse…


	2. Do I wanna know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s the second chapter,   
> I thought the "couch" situation with the paul brothers (their first youtube video) is just iconic so i got inspired by that.  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this story so far, any comments would help me figure out how to orientate the story, it’s definitely gonna be a toxic mostly one-sided relationship but I want you guys to tell me what to really do with the characters, that’d be great, thanks and enjoy :)

 

So here I was, me and Logan sitting at both ends of the couch, a big bowl of popcorn in the middle between us, Logan was very much enjoying the film, screaming and laughing at the scenes, it was an action movie that I don’t even remember the name of, Logan’s typical cup of tea, I wasn’t really enjoying it, maybe sometimes and mostly lately, I wonder why I was being so greedy to be like my older brother, maybe we’re just not the same after all, all that manly shit he liked was not interesting anymore, and I don’t know why that freaked me out like nothing else realizing that.  
There’s also something I didn’t really mention, but when I talked about some “heat” all over my body when Logan was fixing me back in my room, it was something that never really happened to me, of course I already masturbated to straight porn, I’m a 15 teenager, and that heat that wrapped me in that exact moment, was 10x bigger than what I felt while fapping, and y’all of course guessed, my lower parts were not very discreet about the attention, and that’s why I had a fucking pillow on my lap, too embarrassing to have a boner in front of my big brother, basically the one with whom I grew up with, the one who I played with, my main role model,  
And then Logan got me out of my thoughts with a “YEEEEET”,  
-Jake? Did you see that? That guy is a fucking beast,  
-Oh yeah I saw, that was impressive, I said although I absolutely had no clue what he was talking about,  
-Seriously, we should try that!, He said, posing the movie, and getting up,  
And me, obviously still didn’t get anything,  
-What?,  
-Yeah get up lil bro, I wanna see if I can hold it like he did!  
I was blankly staring at him, at that moment I looked like a straight idiot,  
-I don’t understand, you want me to do what?  
-You weren’t even watching did you? He said annoyed, before approaching me,  
\- Talk with your big bro, what’s wrong, He continues, backing off the popcorn bowl and sitting beside me, I tried so hard to avoid eye contact, and thanks god at least he was dressed now, he was still sexy tho but if He was shirtless I couldn’t hide my boner anymore,  
-Look at me, He said, rubbing his thumb under my chin, Is that…Are you seeing a girl? Is that it? He said already hyped and smiling, if only he knew…  
-Stop that Logan, it’s nothing, I’m just tired, I said removing his hand,  
-You’re soo awkward, I’m trying to help you bro! So then let’s do it! He said getting up and grabbing my arm to help me up, Jesus, even that contact made me shiver, his hand was so soft, I’m clearly going crazy  
-Do what?!  
-Kick me in the balls; like they did in the movie, I wanna see if I can handle it! He said jumping up and down,  
JESUS CHRIST, Logan was a fucking idiot, how can I fantasize about someone that stupid,  
-You’re crazy?! It fucking hurts bro! I said not wanting to get up, our hands still tied,  
-You know I can, I’m a savage bro, He said,  
-Alright, don’t complain afterwards, I responded,  
He then tightened his grip and made me get up, didn’t realize our bodies were so close, my head bumped into his chest as I faced it, I then immediately looked down, He suddenly get a grip of my hair and made me look up, by fear, I gripped his large arms, as he locks eyes with me, I could smell the manly scent of his Nivea men shower gel and his after shave, and at that moment, the wave of heat came back again, my whole body was burning inside, and I felt my cheeks were gonna explode, as I felt his hand tightened around my locks, I just wanted him to wreck me in that damn couch, fuck me like there’s no tomorrow (shit stop that jake you’re not in a porn movie damn it and it’s your BROTHER), his eyes were now a deep darker bluish green, I never realized how beautiful and profound they were, after a few seconds of just staring into each other’s eyes, He looked down, and for a second I was glad, but I knew something was wrong when his serious look turned into a smirk, and as I looked down, my boner was all displayed inside my tiny short,  
I felt my blush harden even more, I didn’t even know I could blush that hard in my life, I felt disgusted by myself at that moment, I was just gonna run away, and cry in my bedroom before killing myself for being such a weirdo, sick little brother, as I was gonna remove my hands from his arms, surprisingly, Logan shook his head and grabbed my wrist with his left hand, while he removed his other hand from my hair, and placed it gently on my hard cock, keeping the eye contact, he started caressing it, out of reflex, I closed my eyes, and a surprising moan escaped my closed mouth, his hand felt so big on my member, that only touch could make me come alone, but the good moment didn’t last long before He abruptly removed his hand and started laughing,  
-Yo bro, you got hard thinking of kicking my balls or what? He said dragging us both on the couch as our previous position, him beside me, like nothing just happened,  
I looked down,  
-Bro look at me, why are you acting like that? He said still laughing,  
-Stop laughing Logan, I’m a fucking weirdo, I said tears now threatening to fall off my eyes,  
He gripped my hand and smiled at me,  
-Listen, you’re 15, hormones and all that stuff, it’s nothing man, it happens, be happy, your dick works very well! He said patting my back, and placing his hand on my thigh,  
-Well, sorry can’t finish the movie with you, guess I will have to go get rid of this, I said nervously laughing,  
-Want me to help?, He said, his hand playfully caressing my right thigh,  
I started blushing again,  
-N-no, stop joking Logan, and I honestly can deal with it alone; I said gripping his hand,  
-You’re sure baby boy? He said, with a playful tone, You know you don’t have to be shy with me, your big bro is here to help,  
I wasn’t sure he was serious until his hand moved dangerously into my member again and started rubbing his fingers on it,  
-You like that? He said, his eyes always fixing me,  
-Y-yeah, it…feels good,  
-Relax, He said,  
Keeping his gentle movements on my still clothed dick, Relax He repeated, I had to admit as much as I was uncomfortable, face flush, and shuddering and shaking under his touch, he was so confident, it made me feel better even though I knew it was wrong,  
-What are you thinking of little bro? He said playing with the waistband of my shorts now,  
I was afraid to say I was thinking of him, and my eyes were fixing the ceiling but, at one point, he grabbed my jaw and made me look at him, making me moan even more, he seems to like it because he smiles now, and he took the opportunity to pull down my shorts, I hissed out of surprise at the cold air hitting my hot skin, he laughs at that,  
-Seems like you’re thinking of some hot girl, right? Because you’re about to come, He said licking his lips,  
I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I couldn’t dare even move, he had that control on me that had me pinned onto the couch, not able to move. He was now playing with my tip, smearing precum all over the length, damn he was good and even in the dark of the leaving room I could see the veins of his muscular arm popping while masturbating my member, he was sweating a little bit, that was so hot, I was basically turned into a moaning mess, controlling as good as possible my voice by fear of my mom walking on us,  
-Y-yeah, a really hot girl, I lied,  
-Yeah? How big are her tits? He continued jerking me off with speed movements now,  
I was so close now, grinding into his hands, moaning his name, and as I was about to realize, he squeezed his hand around my dick so bad I could scream,  
-Ouch-Logan it hurts, I whined,  
-Answer me, He repeated; keeping the eye contact, our faces were so close, I can feel his breath on my now opened panting mouth, and honestly, I wasn’t able to think about a lie at that moment,  
-Logan please, let me come, I’m so close,  
-I’ll baby boy, tell me are you dating her yet?  
-N-No...I’m not, please…please Logan, I found myself pathetic but I just couldn’t control it, it like my body needed his touch, needed him and no one else,  
He then sigh and made a couple of strokes and I came into his hand,  
-Th…Thank you, I said out of breath,  
-It’s nothing, I hope that girl is worth it bro, gotta introduce me to her right? He said wiping his hand on my shirt,  
I was too tired to protest,  
-Yeah sure,  
-Tired? He asked me petting my hair,  
-Yea…I couldn’t even fully open my eyes, that orgasm had me fucked up,  
-Doesn’t seem like it, He said,  
He then lifted me and pulled me on his lap, I wrapped my hands around his neck and then he walked me into my bed,  
-Thanks Logan, and….it stays between us?  
-What kind of big brother will I be if I tell everyone? It’s okay, we all had certain moments, I guarantee you, you’ll smash that girl by the end of the month, or she’ll smash you!, good night, He said winking, he then went to his room.  
And here I was, alone, thinking about what the hell happened with my brother, left me with so many questions, why did he do that? Why didn’t he let me come at the first place? Will he really not tell anyone? I was kinda lost because it’s the first time that I had a “sexual” experience with someone, and it’s happened to be with my only brother who had me feel things I’ve never thought capable of feel today, and I’m starting to realize he’s becoming something more than a brother to me, and that’s really wrong and dangerous.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think will happen in the next chapter or what do you suggest?   
> love xx :)


	3. The begining of the problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan being the possessive big brother he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter, hope you'll like it :)

 

It’s been two months since the “couch scene” have happened, and I still didn’t recover from it, every time I close my eyes I could feel his touch all over my member, and then I would start stroking myself, pretending to feel his hand again, even though my thin hands had nothing to do with his big ones, my thoughts would bring me to the edge, I didn’t even felt guilty doing it until an hour after, I would cry, thinking how weird I was for doing this while thinking of my older brother.  
Logan eventually started dating a girl which completely tore me apart at the moment, He started bringing her home, and they would make out in front of me, hands all over each other’s bodies, Logan would glance up at me, meeting my shy, questioning gaze while licking her lips, and I would just stand there, silent and passive, the fragile little bird I was.  
~~~~~~~~  
It was a Monday, and I was in the middle of an algebra class, the most boring subject of my whole year, I wasn’t really paying attention to the teacher or whatever she was saying, I was texting Anthony and chance, who were also in the same classroom and we would laugh outloud from the silly things we were saying about the teacher, it was a pretty good day I would think,  
The bell rang and we were all over the place,  
-Wanna come to my place guys? Sleep over? Play some videogames? Anthony said to us,  
-Sorry, my parents are going on a date so I have to take care of my little sisters, said Chance,  
-What about you jake?  
-Yeah sure, But first I have to bring my pajamas haha, I said all happy, see you at 7!  
-Okay! Anthony winked at me,  
So here I was walking home to pack my bag, got upstairs to my room and surprise, I found Logan on my bed, eyes on his phone, he didn’t even notice I was there,  
-Wassup bro, I said, putting my school bag on my chair and opening my closet,  
-Yo, why are you in such a hurry? He said now throwing his phone on the bed and looking at me,  
-Gonna sleep at Anthony’s,  
-Did you tell dad?  
-No but you know he’s cool with that, I’ll text him,  
-Okay…  
-Hum…what are you doing in my room? I asked,  
-What lil bro doesn’t want me to be in his room anymore? Puberty is hitting you hard, He said laughing,  
-No, it’s just that you haven’t been in my room for a long time…  
-True, I was just bored and wanted to hang out with you, but since you’re going to Anthony’s, doesn’t matter, He said looking down,  
-What about Chloe? I said referring to his girlfriend (yeahh y’all have guessed it right lol),  
-She’s revising for a test,  
-What about Mark, Jeff, or Lydia, I don’t know, you have so many friends,  
-Okay I wanted to hang out with you Jake; he said standing up, trapping me against the closet door,  
-S-sorry, I…I have to go, Anthony’s waiting for me, I breathed out, a hand on his chest to prevent him to come closer, even though I wanted it so bad, but it was so wrong, I can’t let it happen again, and damn it why is he playing with my emotions like that, manipulative shit,  
-Okay, just, if you want to talk, I’m here,  
-You think I’m hiding something, I said confused,  
-You know since, the…last time we didn’t really had a conversation,  
My heart started to beat so fast like I couldn’t breathe anymore,  
-Did it work with her? He said, that malicious smile dressed on his face again,  
I felt my knees getting week, he sat on the edge of my bed and patted the spot beside him, I then sat, starting thinking, a long silence standing in the room, it was just us, alone in the house, alone in my room, watching the birds flying through my window,  
-There…there never was a girl…I said, my eyes still looking at the window, afraid of meeting his deep gaze, and I very much knew he was staring at me now,  
-Okay, don’t worry you’ll find a fine girl, you’re good looking and kind, there’s no doubt,  
My heart jumped at the attention,  
-You …think I’m good looking, I said now facing him, He smiled at me innocently, but deep inside me, I knew it wasn’t that innocent, my brother was far from innocent,  
-I think you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, my baby brother, He replied, caressing my cheek,  
And there I was, shuddering under his fingers, my face flushed,  
-T-thank you Logan, I said, standing up, but his hand on my wrist stopped me from going away, and he firmly dragged me down on his lap, his hands now on my waist,  
-Where are you going? He said, his devilish smirk appearing on his face,  
-L-Logan, you’re m..making me feel uncomfortable, let me go, I said trying to get up but he was so strong I couldn’t get away, I started wriggling on his thighs but stopped when I felt his member against mine, brushing through our clothes, heat wrapping me all over again,  
-You’re hard again Jake, am I the one who’s doing that to you? He whispered in my ear, and I moaned at that,  
-Say it, He said; as he thrust up, I mewled at the feeling of his hard cock on my ass, he was hard too?  
-Y..you’re hard too,  
-Yeah, you think it’s because of you? He said as he pushed me off his lap, I landed on the ground,  
-What’s wrong with you? I yelled,  
-What’s wrong with YOU Jake, and now what? You’re gay and Anthony is fucking you? That explains a lot…  
-What? No I’m not, what are you talking about? I said standing up,  
He pulled me by my collar and shoved me against the wall, his hand tightening around my throat; I thought he was gonna kill me,  
-Listen to me, If he lays a finger on you, if he touches you, if he even think about touching you, I’m gonna kill him, and when I’ll finish with him, I’m gonna tell our parents and all the high school that you’re a fucking weirdo, alright?  
I nodded and he let out of my throat, before getting out of my room,  
I collapsed on the ground, my hands shaking, I felt so tired, weak and disgusting, I couldn’t even cry, I eventually called Anthony to cancel and slept until the morning.

 


End file.
